


Henna

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: “Your names are hidden on the other’s arm. It’s up to you to find it.”
Relationships: Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Henna

_“Your names are hidden on the other’s arm. It’s up to you to find it.” ___

__Smellerbee’s words rang in Jet’s ears as he lay on the bed next to his now husband. He turned over to look at Haru with a smile before saying, “Give me your hands”._ _

__Haru pushed some strands of hair out of his face before showing his hands, which had been decorated with mehendi for the wedding. “Oh are we doing the name thing now?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow._ _

__“Of course we are, now give me your hands”, Jet replied, holding out his own hands._ _

__Haru grinned as he put his hands in Jet’s, and they fit together, just like how they did on that first time, and just like how they would when they were old and their hair was grey._ _

__“Soft”, Jet muttered as he held Haru’s hands, before starting to look up and down for his name._ _

__He looked at the many intricate designs that were on his hands, the flowers, the spirals, the dots, and he took a finger and traced the design, traced each petal with love, traced each circle with care._ _

__He felt the warmth of Haru’s hand under his fingers, and he gave it a quick squeeze, looking back up at Haru, giving him a quick kiss before saying, “I’m almost done, I will find it before we sleep.”_ _

__Haru laughed, and man did Jet love his laugh, and Jet gave him a grin before looking back down at Haru’s henna._ _

__They silently sat there for some more time, with Jet scanning Haru’s arms looking for his name._ _

__The silence was broken when Jet, with a grin, suddenly let go of Haru’s hands and exclaimed, “I found it! I knew I would!” He took Haru’s left index finger, and after making sure that the small “Jet” that was hidden in a small heart was still there, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss._ _

__Haru smiled, looking at Jet before saying, “My turn!”_ _

__He quickly took Jet’s hands before saying, “I bet I can find mine in less time.” with a smirk, not listening to Jet’s offended gasp before looking at his hands._ _

__Jet watched Haru search for his name. He watched Haru touch various parts of the design, either pointing or shaking his head before moving on._ _

__He watched as loose strands of hair came over Haru’s face, and Haru continued to watch Jet’s hands._ _

__In the end, Haru did take less time, giving another smirk to Jet before taking his left wrist and pressing a kiss on it._ _

__Jet inhaled sharply, and as the intense smell of the jasmine came in, he started coughing, which caused Haru to laugh again._ _

__When Jet finished, he looked back up at Haru, and said, “I love you so much Chellame, I hope you know that.”_ _

__Haru feigned a gasp, saying, “Oh no, who could have guessed?”, before smiling and saying, “I love you too.”_ _

__Jet shook his head fondly at him before leaning in to give Haru a kiss._ _

__He then said, “Now let’s sleep. I’m tired”, as he leaned back down._ _

__Haru soon said a quick goodnight, giving Jet another kiss, before taking Jet’s hands and falling asleep._ _

__Jet smiled as he watched Haru, and he whispered, “I love you so much”, before falling asleep as well._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
